Fun With Naruto
by cutenik211
Summary: okay two friends have been living in the konoha village and take care of each other and befrended with other people in the village


Characters:  
kakashi:the hunky guy  
naruto:the moron guy  
sasuke:the emo and gay rougue ninja of konoha who secretly loves his niisan and is a sugar-hater.  
Sakura:the mighty one  
pudgey: the naked girl/boy  
Cheska: the master of cookies  
krissy: the smart one  
sai: the perverted dude  
itachi: the blind dude  
kisame:the dead sexy guy  
deiadara: the armless dude  
zetsu:the caniball....  
gaara: the guy looking for cookies

* in the village of Sand*

Krissy:OMG where the hell am i??!!!~

Gaara: Who DARES TO ENTER MY ROOM!!~

krissy: OMG WHO's THERE?!?!?~ ____

Cheska:*poked krissy* hi krissy *smiling and dont know wats going on*^__^

*krissy screamed* cheska screamed*

krissy: you scared the heck out of me!!!XD~

Cheska:sorry krissy-chan*hug*

krissy:what the hell are u doing here?~

Cheska: huh?? ummm... idk...oh i got it i was looking for someting.... i think((T.T))?!?~

krissy: oh god.. okay, follow me so, u dont get lost understand!!!!!~

Cheska: okay!! ^__^ *sniff sniff*krissy-chan....

krissy: quiet, wer going 2 get caught shhhht!!~

Cheska:bt...*runs off* oh boy are those cooies i smell?? ^__^

Krissy: cheska-chan...cheska-chan...*turned around* huh? where is she??? oh god i LOST HERR!!!~__

*krissy krissy was looking 4 cheska when suddenlyshe heard someting....*

Sranger1: Give me COOOKKKIIIEEE XD!!!~

sTRANGER: no my cookie!! my cookie!!

stranger1:give me cookie!!* start crying*

krissy:OMG XD I THINK DATS CHESKA!!~O.0

*krissy open the door and find gaara and cheska fithing for a cookie*

Cheska:hi krissy!! oh u better giv dat cookie 2 me!!! __

Gaara: NO!!~

*krissy in shcok*

Cheska: give me da cookie or else....mr. panda will die hm._

Gaara: not MR. PANDA!! T.T i love MR. PANDA!!

*cheska killed mr. Panda*

Gaara: NO!!! ur mean u killed MR. PANDA* runs off crying* MR. PANDA dont die!!

Cheska: ha. so does wat it takes 2 take a cookie from him ^__^ *nibling on cookie*

*kakashi showed up* krissy still in shock*

Kakashi: wat happened here? *looks aroud* .. is dat MR...PANDA?? OH GOD NOT MR. PANDA, WHO KILLED HIM??!?!?! __

Cheska: *whistling* i dont know!!~

Kakashi: oh well i nevr lik him dat much ^__^ he said thier where monster under the bed!! (flashbacks) ohhhh, i remember it now.* sit on a dark corner* theres no such thing as a monster... theres no such thing as a monster _..!

Cheska: oh god wat will i do to u two??!?!?*thinking* oh i get it!!!~

*5 mins later*

Cheska: krissy-chan *pokes* look its itachi's naked pic ^__^

Krissy: WHERE??, where??? i wanna see!!!

Cheska: ha. got ya. we hav 2 go ^__^

Krissy: wat happen to kakashi!!??!! ((T.T))

Cheska: oh he was scared bout monster. ^__^ look at dis dis is funny!! *faced kakashi* kakashi-sempai ders someting..... a monster on ur back ^_^!!

KAKASHI: *scream lik a girl* MONSTER!1!!* runs off*

CHESkA and Krissy: imfao!!! ROLF!!

*meanwhile in hidden village of konoha*

Naruto: believe it!!~

sakura: SHUT UP naruto isnt at rith sasuke~(inner sakura:BOOYA!~ i scored~)

Sasuke: WHAT_EVR!!~(inner sasuke: why dont girls leave me alone? *sigh*)

Sakura:whre da hell is kakashi-sensei?!!__ (inner sakura: dat stupid sensei always comes late!!__)

naruto: hmmm we should giv him a punishment.... hmmm.... i know its NAKED TIME!!!

*pudgey pop out of nowhere and start dancing lik a striper w/ out clothes* *sasuke fainted*

Sakura: oh u MORONS!!!! * punch naruto*

*krissy, cheska and kakashi (which still scared of the monster)showed up*

kakashi: theres no such thing as a monster.......*sitting on a corner*

Krissy: what da hell happened here??.. *looks at pudgey* and why ders a naked goril dancing!!~__

Pudgey: im not a GIRL!!!~__

*pudgey start grabing sasuke butt*

SAsuke:What are u doing??!! __

Sakura: Oh u MORON!! u dont squish my mam's hunky BUTT!!*punched pudgey* (inner sakura: ha dats wat u get for touching SASUKE!!)

naruto: where's kakashi-sensei??

Cheska: *sigh* he went in a corner and trying 2 hide himself from the monsters!!~^__^

Krissy: cheska-chan lets go!! we hav 2 complete our mission~

Cheska: but.....but.. im not...

Krissy: No but's lets go!!! my future husband is waiting!!!! say bye 2 evryone ^__^

Cheska: Okay krissy-chan!! sayonara people!! ^__^

*poof poof* meanwhile outside Akatsuki's hideout*

*lights flashing*

sai: oh god i dont believe it this hideout is very festival

*sai went inside*

Itachi: I smell the Jinchuriki!!__

sai: hehehe!! you're blind how stipud!! ^__^

Itachi:Sasuke??? foolish little brother..... YOU LOCK HATRED!!__

sai:I dont hav any emotions idiot... and besides.... YOU LOCK P****!! ^__^

*itachi fainted*

Deiadara:why you little brat!!!~ _

sai: i gess that thing that got your arms didnt spare ur P***!!^__^

*deiadara fainted* kisame came*

kisame: who are you??

sai:WOW!1 problem with the ladie i guess you didnt hit one for so long that you taken blue "balls" to a new level!!~ ^__^

*kisame fainted* zetsu comes and really piss off*

sai: so, how do u call urs the, MR. twig or Sir. branch?? ^__^

*zetsu fainted and tobi copied zetsu*

tobi: like this zetsu-san?? Am I in now??

*sai confused*

Sai: according to kabuto-san they wont wake up for a few weeks and that was the last one.^__^

*poof poof* 3 days later*

Cheska: i think i found the hideout??

Krissy: where??

Cheska:Right there it says in a big letters AKATSUKI HIDEOUT w/ flashing lights!! ^__^

Krissy: brilliant cheska!! lets go in!! _

*went inside*

Krissy: OMG!!! WHAT HAPPENED HERE!!!???__  
WHERES ITACHI_SAMA!?!?! __

Cheska:*happy* uu T.V., time to watch some ANIME!! ^_^

anime1: The last Quincy i saw was this old man but ur special!!

anime2: FOR THE PRIDE OF QUINCY!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!__

*itachi wokes up*

itachi: ..sasuke!! __

* itachi uses a fire jutsu and burned the T.V.*

Cheska: HOLY MUFFIN CAKES!! 0.o YOU IDIOT U BURNED THE T.V.!!!! __

Itachi: ive heared your voice..... I know your here!! OH!! there... you... are.. youve gotten strong but still... you lock.....HATRED!!__

krissy: OMG ITS ITACHI_SAMA *scream* ITACHI_SAMA ARE U OKAY??

Itachi: who are you? * talking to the wall)

Cheska: how stupid he is BLIND!!! *laughing*

Krissy: SHUT UP cheska!! *waves in itachi's hand*  
he is blind!^__^..... *thinking* OMG THIS IS PERFECT MY ITACHI_SAMA WE WILL BE TOGETHER AT LAST!!~^__^

Itachi: I smell the JINCHURIKI!!~ __

*pudgey came screaming crushing from the wall*

Itachi: fire-no-jutsu!!! __

*pudgey gets burned*

Cheska: OMG U BURNED THE NAKED GIRL!!~_

someone: YOU BASTARD!! __

THE END

In the future:

itachi and krissy got married, cheska had a cookie buiness, naruto and sasuke become gay and married each other , sakura died from shock when she found out sasuke turned gay and kakashi has to go to a psychiatrist to solved his monster problems.~ ^__^

pls tell me wat u think ^__^

give me some comments ^__^


End file.
